Reborn
by you-are-the-lucky-1
Summary: Chelsea died right after being proposed to Vaughn, what happens when she gets reborn but Vaughn has moved on? Will she get the happily ever after that she was promised? Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm back and I can assure you that this story will be better than the last I will make this one longer put as much heart into this and triple check for grammar and spelling and all that other stuff and I will not rest until I finish all 20 chapters that I'm planning on writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

Prologue

I woke up like any normal day, but found myself in a hospital...

"She's awake!" Mirabelle exclaimed.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked in my weak voice... "You're in the hospital," Julia said. "You apparently fell down a pit hole and well that hole was pretty deep from where you were it was... really deep, but you're really lucky Vaughn found you or else who knows what will happen!" Natalie continued...

"Am I going to be okay?" I asked.

"Um, well actually..." Julia started

"Apparently not..." Dr. Trent said sadly... "You're ex-ray came out pretty bad, it's a miracle you're alive right now..." Dr. Trent said sadly...

"Can someone get Vaughn please..." I asked feeling pain and the worse headache in all my life...

Vaughn walked in, head down and well I think I saw a tear drop... He walked up to me kissed me and hugged me gently. "I'm so happy your alive, thank the Harvest Goddess have you any idea how worried I was."

"Vaughn, I..." I began but was stopped words weren't able to come out of my mouth and I was having trouble breathing...

"Someone get the doctor!" Vaughn yelled. "Kay," Julia and Natalie said but left as quickly as possible.

Dr. Trent came in with all of his equipment the nurse Elli came in after with medicine.

"Is she going to be okay?" Vaughn asked.

"We'll do the best we can," Dr. Trent exclaimed

"I need her in my life she's everything to me!" Vaughn yelled back at Dr. Trent.

"I'm sorry but..." Dr. Trent began...

"Vaughn..." I started looking down at the engagement ring he gave me just about 3 days ago...

"If I don't survive this, please promise me this..." I said as strongly as I could but still in my week voice.

"Of course anything Chelsea," Vaughn said trying to hold back tears...

I was happy, it took me a while to be able to get him to show more affection to other people and I was happy that I was able to see him care so much about me...

"If I'm reborn as the girl I am today, promise me that you'll find me, and that we will get married at the church exactly how we planned it, okay?" I said as tears ran down my pale cheeks that were once rosy pink.

"Yes of course, I promise," Vaughn said as he revealed his amethyst shedding tears which I longed to see ever since we met and after I saw his smile.

"Vaughn, have you any idea how happy I am to have met you..." I said as touched cheeks and wiped away the tears.

"Doctor! Look at that!" Elli exclaimed. On the monitor well I honestly don't know how to explain it but there was a heart shape in the middle of my blood pressure on the monitor.

"In all my years of being a doctor, seeing the wives of hundreds of men die I have never seen anything like that," Trent said in shock but then... my hand fell, instead of holding Vaughn's hand and watching him say that I will be alive, the world was blank voices were faded and I saw nothing but the darkness the coldness of the world... I was dead.

I woke up once again... finding myself in church not in the coffin that my body was in but sitting right next to Vaughn... sadly he was unaware of my presence... I then saw countless people walk up to him...

"I'm very sorry for your loss," everyone would say. I cried hearing those words that everyone said.

"Chelsea... I miss you please I can't bear to live a life without you you're everything to me..." Vaughn whispered.

"Vaughn, don't worry about me because it will only hurt more like I said if I'm reborn, find me..." I whispered in his ears.

Seeing him nod his head made me happy knowing that he was able to hear me... but then I was disappearing I guess the Harvest Goddess was telling me that it was time for me to be reborn again...

**Yay! I'm so happy that you are reading this, I know kind of sad right, don't worry this is the beginning the rest will be fun filled, awkward, and definitely humorous thanks so much for reading**

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading my first chapter and now introducing chapter 2 because mainly the prologue was chapter 1...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters **

Chapter 2: Familiar

I woke up to the sound of the ship being docked as I packed my bags and left boarded off the ship, I set foot on the warm sand.

"Ah, my first day here and this place looks amazing!" I said as I lifted my bags to look for an Inn.

As I checked in the hotel manager eyed me suspiciously...

"I'm sorry is something wrong?" I asked.

"Um, no it's just don't you have your own home Chelsea? Oh wait I'm sorry the Chelsea I was referring to died 2 years ago my mistake," the hotel manager said.

"Um well actually my name is Chelsea did I look like the girl you were referring to?"I asked.

"Actually you look identical," the hotel manager said. "Here's a picture," he said as he gave me the picture.

"Amazing she looks exactly like me," I said amazed.

"She was the rancher of this island," the hotel manager said...

As he said that I had a massive head ache, I had a flashback memory only problem was this wasn't my memory of my childhood or teenage years...

Flashback

"So your the new hotel manager?" I asked.

"Yes, and you name is?" the hotel manager asked.

"Oh, I'm Chelsea the rancher of this island," I said. "If you have any questions about this island please feel free to ask!" I said.

"Oh, yes thank so very much," the hotel manager said.

"Well I got to go back to work!" I said as I waved goodbye and left to Mirabelle's store.

End of flashback

"Um, well I'm going to explore the island more," I said as I walked out the door... I've seen him before I know him... but then I bumped into someone,

"Hey watch where your going!" A girl in pinked hair snapped at me. "Chelsea! Is that you your alive it's been 2 freaking years how are you alive Julia!" The girl in pink hair yelled.

Then a girl in blond hair came... I assume that her name was Julia, "Chelsea! Your alive OMG I have to tell Vaughn!" Julia said.

"Um, I'm sorry but why does everyone mistake me for this Chelsea character? Yes my name is Chelsea but I'm not that Chelsea..." I said.

But then another flashback...

"Natalie, Julia! Guess what! Vaughn just asked me to be his girlfriend!" I exclaimed

"OMG no way!" Julia said.

"Did you say yes?" Natalie asked.

"Of course I'm not stupid..." I said

"I can't believe that my anti-social cousin asked you to be his girlfriend,"' Julia said.

"What's not to believe...O_O" I asked?

"Well your so cheerful and he's so um well..." Natalie said.

"Well what about you and Pierre?" I questioned.

"Well, your so strong, hardcore sometimes and tough and he looks like he's 7," Julia said.

"Well what about you and Elliot, mmm Julia the nerd and the princess?" I asked Julia.

"Um, well he's not that big a nerd," Julia said while blushing her rosy read cheeks were now redder than an apple.

"Ok, ok we all have different types now can we please go back to work?" Natalie asked annoyingly.

"Kay see you later!" I said as I headed back to my ranch.

"He's not that big a nerd...is he?" Julia asked Natalie

"Oh honey there's nothing to be ashamed of I'm dating a midget," Natalie said acting like a mother.

End of flashback...

I know these people... "Um you look very familiar have we met?" I asked.

"You don't think that, she IS Chelsea right? She died," Julia asked

"Maybe she's just Chelsea's ghost," Natalie said sarcastically

"Um, I'm 18 years old, I'm not dead yet and if I were I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to see me," I said

"Hey, she's JUST like Chelsea," but younger by 3 years," Natalie said.

You know what we're going to start over common let's go find Vaughn so you guys can make googoo eyes the same way you did 3 years ago," Natalie said.

"Common Julia you grab her hands I'll grab her feet," Natalie exclaimed as she grabbed my legs.

"Kay!" Julia exclaimed.

"What you're crazy I don't know any of you people!" I yelled. "Someone help me!" I screamed as they dragged me away.

**YAY! Chapter 2 done and done chapter 3 I'm planning on posting tomorrow, so watch out**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehe, sorry everybody I had a super confusing very dramatic week so yeah that's my excuse for not being able to give you this chapter... yeah my life sucks but isn't that the beauty of life? Making it suck hoping it will get better? Yeah my problems aren't none of ya business, and now the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters and I will continue not owning any of it's characters for the rest of my life...:(**

Chapter 3: I think I love you...

As Natalie and Julia were carrying me the towns people were looking at me and whispering," Is that Chelsea?"

"No it can't be she's dead,"

"Who is that strange girl,"

"Some outsider mocking us?"

"I think that's Chelsea!"

"Has she came back from the dead?"

"Where are my pants?"

"Bless the Harvest Goddess!"...

Wow these people are weird, well I'm weird myself but seriously who was the dude asking, "Where are my pants?" I mean seriously nobody wants to hear about your MISSING PANTS. Jeez the longer I'm hear the more I want to leave...

Julia then opened the door of which looked like a barn or was it a store? She then yelled,"Vaughnie I have a surprise for you!"

Inside was a tall silver haired dude making out with a purple dress chick. "What Julia can't you see I'm busy!" Vaughn yelled.

"Hey, you know what if Chelsea was here she wouldn't be happy," Julia said in a stern voice.

"Chelsea's dead..." Vaughn said with his head down.

"Um excuse me... I must go home, I'm afraid my father will worry," the purple dressed chick said as she rushed past me but took a sudden pause to look at my face after one glance she ran faster then my mother on a Monday morning... well not as fast as her reckless driving on a Friday night...

"So... why are you here," Vaughn asked in a scary toned voice.

"Hey is that any way to treat your cousin who so nicely came to give you the most unrealistic and greatest surprise in your whole life!" Julia exclaimed.

"What it's not like you can poof me up 100,000 dollars..." Vaughn said.

"Cash cash cash is that all you can think about what about Chelsea do even remember what she looks like!" Julia yelled.

"Of course! She was the fucking world to me she taught me so much more than you ever had why do you think I even bother to come back to this island, it's because Chelsea made me feel like this place was actually my home! Ughhh I swear sometimes I feel like she's right in this very room," Vaughn said.

"Vaughn, this is my surprise to you.." Julia said. "Common you don't have to be scared he's not that scary looking, believe it or not you actually fell for this guy once," Julia said to me as she told me to stop hiding from behind Natalie's back...

I walked up one step at a time my head was down but I slowly looked up, I swear the closer I walked to Vaughn the more shocked he was...

"Chelsea... is that you? You're alive?" Vaughn asked trembling.

I bit my lip but suddenly had another headache my heart was beating faster and I felt like I was over heating... I suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

"Chelsea!" Vaughn yelled.

**Yeah hey everyone, I just wanted to say I made this ridicules chapter to start us of on the amazing love journey of yelling, screaming, and crying that Chelsea and Vaughn will take us... when I say it that way... it doesn't sound like a love journey, well I'll think of something for the next chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow yeah sorry about the inconvenience of how completely messed up the story is and how totally confused you are. I'm sorry I just can't help it it's the way I am the way I live T^T, oh and thank you all so much for all of you who reviewed I'm just so happy inside. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters I own the game and all but I don't think that counts as officially owning the characters.**

Chapter 4: Chelsea we meet again...

"Oh look she's waking up!" I heard Julia announce.

"Mmmm... what happened?" I asked.

" You over heated possible because you had a fever, don't worry now your all right now," Natalie said.

"Oh, so um...," I started

"Oh, your awake are you okay Chelsea?" Vaughn said as he came in.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, can someone tell me what the hell is going on here? Ever since I came to this weird islands everyone has been whispering all around me, everyone here knows my name and there all talking crazy stuff! I just came here to get away from work, and I end up having a headache every time I meet someone someone TELL ME what the hell is going on!"

Everyone stood there in shock.

"Yep, just like Chelsea," everyone said.

"You people are no help you know that," I said in my head.

Vaughn then came up to me and hugged me.

"Chelsea, it's been so long, there has never been a moment that I would stop thinking about you." Vaughn said.

"Um, can you please let go of me... yes my name is Chelsea but I'm not that Chelsea and besides if you really love this Chelsea person you wouldn't be in another relationship with another person excuse me but I'm going to leave now thanks a lot for letting me rest here," I said as I walked out the door.

"You know she has a really good point, WHY would you be in another relationship if you truly loved Chelsea?" Julia said.

"Get out of my life Julia," Vaughn said as he went out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Julia yelled

"To find Chelsea!" Vaughn yelled back

"Are you sure? Are you positive your not just going to Sabrina's house because she's your current girlfriend?" Natalie asked

"Shut up!" Vaughn said as he walked out the door.

"So, how are you and my nerdy brother is doing has that wimp proposed yet?" Natalie teased.

"What about you and Midget boy what's going on between you two?" Julia questioned.

"Um, Pierre likes to put time and effort in his work so he's a bit slow..." Natalie sighed

"Um, Elliot too," Julia said

Sigh...

Vaughn's Pov

"Damn where's Chelsea?" I said as I searched around town, suddenly I saw Sabrina walk up to me.

"V-Vaughn is something w-wrong?" Sabrina questioned.

"Damn why is my life so complicated I'm here looking for the women I loved more than the world and now my current girlfriend who is cute as hell is here jeez why is my life so damn complicated!" I said in my head.

"Oh um I'm just looking for Chelsea," I said.

"Vaughn, C-Chelsea died 3 years ago it's best for you to forget about her or else you'll get hurt more," Sabrina said in her comforting voice.

"Sabrina, I love you but I want to confirm one thing, something that might change everything in the future, before I can move on from Chelsea's death. Right now there is a person that looks exactly like Chelsea in fact she has the exact same name. Maybe she is Chelsea she just doesn't know it." I told Sabrina.

"V-Vaughn you are an i-idiot, I l-love you I just want the best for you. Please re-think this y-you know where I'll be." Sabrina sounded disappointed when she said that and left.

"Sorry Sabrina," I whispered quietly to myself.

I started looking around some more but then spotted Chelsea and Mark heading to the ranch...

Chelsea's Pov 

After I left that crazy place that made absolutely no sense, I started walking around town. Everyone was constantly staring at me but I couldn't care less I started getting used to it. I was on my way to the East town to get something to eat but suddenly bumped into a boy in blond hair, green eyes, and he wore a cap.

"C-Chelsea?" He started.

"Ugghhhh why does everyone act like that! Yes my name is Chelsea but I'm not that Chelsea I'm just a normal person why does everyone look at me like a monster? I just came here for vacation..." I yelled then questioned then sighed.

"Um, okay?" The blond said.

"By the way I'm Mark it's nice to meet you Chelsea," Mark said.

"Finally! Someone who's normal thank you so much can you please show me around?" I exclaimed.

"Sure why don't we start at the ranch," Mark insisted.

"Um can we start at the diner I'm kind of well I haven't had a decent meal yet so yeah I'm starving.

"Why don't we start at the ranch it's also my home(but before it was your home) I'll cook you something there." Mark insisted.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I said as I followed him to his ranch.

While I followed Mark I saw Vaughn staring at us, that dude sure I admit he's good looking and maybe a smooth talker but he's having a hard time maybe it's best if I try not to get involved in his situation...

**Yay! It's finally over your wait for chapter 4 has now ended! Sorry for not posting this up sooner and yeah super sorry for the bad story line and the confusing well everything, but what the heck review this story anyway! **

**Please Review! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yep chapter 5 and everyone may be still a bit clueless so this chapter is to help you get right on track. By the way thank you all for helping me on this story by reviewing you are all amazing thank you all so very much and for you people who haven't review honestly I don't really care if it's negative because the reviews is what makes me a better writer so thank you!**

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters

Chapter 5: My Past

Chelsea's funeral 

I woke up once again... finding myself in church not in the coffin that my body was in but sitting right next to Vaughn... sadly he was unaware of my presence... I then saw countless people walk up to him...

"I'm very sorry for your loss," everyone would say. I cried hearing those words that everyone said.

"Chelsea... I miss you please I can't bear to live a life without you you're everything to me..." Vaughn whispered.

"Vaughn, don't worry about me because it will only hurt more like I said if I'm reborn, find me..." I whispered in his ears.

Seeing him nod his head made me happy knowing that he was able to hear me... but then I was disappearing I guess the Harvest Goddess was telling me that it was time for me to be reborn again...

Awakened as the dead

I saw the Harvest Goddess right before my eyes.

"Chelsea..." the Harvest Goddess started.

I smiled though tears were coming out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry what happened had been a terrible accident," She said.

I cried, Vaughn had proposed to me and before the wedding, I just had to die.

"Please, Harvest Goddess, I beg of you let me be able to see Vaughn let me be able to live a normal life with him. I need him he's everything to me all I ever wished for is to be able to meet someone who will constantly tell me how much he loves me, that will comfort me when I'm down, that will take care of me when I'm ill, and now I've found Vaughn. Yes though he may look like he's tough inside he's a very caring person; he loves me and I love him so please let me be with him please I beg of you," I was lying on the ground, crying letting every one of my tears fall to the ground.

"Chelsea, I know how you feel you love him and you just want to be with him, but I'm not sure if I can let you be with him alive I mean at this very moment, it's against the laws of nature..." the Harvest Goddess said.

"Please Harvest Goddess, I don't care! I don't care I just want to be with him, please I beg of you," I continued to beg my tears just wouldn't stop flowing out of my eyes.

"Chelsea, you have helped the island out so much so I think that it's only right that you deserve to be with your loved one," the Harvest Goddess said in her amazingly kind and gentle voice.

I looked up and whispered,"Thank you,"

I stood up and followed the Harvest Goddess, it felt like I was walking on air, past present and future I saw all of it and then I came upon a sea shell, I was at the beach. I saw a couple there, they were smiling happily with there daughter that looked like she was around 15 years old. I looked at the Harvest Goddess.

"This will be your new life, your soul will be living in this girl. I will make it that you just so happened to come across the island 3 years later." the Harvest Goddess said.

"This girl, she looks exactly like me." I said.

"The power of the living and dead is a mysterious source, and it just so happens that this girl has the exact same name as you," the Harvest Goddess.

"But how will I remember Vaughn and everyone else?" I questioned.

"Little by little your memories will be returning once you step foot on the island, you may deny that you really are who you are but after the final memory your most cherished memory is return you will remember everything, but I must warn you in exactly 3 years it's possible that Vaughn may have died or married another. Are you willing to take this chance that Vaughn may give his heart to another or may have passed away?" The Harvest Goddess said.

"I accept, because I know for sure Vaughn is a strong soul that will not die easily and I believe that he would always love me," I said strongly.

"Very well, see you again in 3 years," the Harvest Goddess said as she slowly vanished in this air.

The beginning of a new life

"Chelsea dear wake up, it's breakfast," I heard my mother say as she opened my window curtains.

"Mmmmm," I said still in sleep mode.

"Chelsea are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" my mother questioned.

"I'm not sure..." I said

"Well hurry up and get dressed it's time for breakfast." my mother said.

"Kay," I said as I got out of bed to start the day.

**There we go for those of you who were a bit confused, this chapter may have helped you understand. Thanks so much for reading the next chapter will be uploaded soon. ^_^**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I'm so happy that I'm crying... actually I'm not really crying I'm just very happy for all of you to read my stories you make me a better person. Oh and I just wanted to say that if any of my math in this story is wrong I honestly don't care, because I hate math why do you even think I write stories on here I don't want to become a math teacher I want to become a writer! So yeah and if anything is spelled wrong it's either because my love for typing is a bit messy or I'm just determind to get a chapter finished...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of this characters **

Chapter 6: WOW that's not real

I followed Mark into his ranch, finally some decent food that I get to enjoy after so long finally. He warmed me up some curry, made 2 fruit sandwiches, a side dish of pot stickers and peach juice.

"So how is it?" Mark asked.

"It's amazing," I said as my answer.

As we were eating and chatting happily together, right in the middle of my meal you wouldn't believed who barged in and carried me out. Vaughn came barging in, slammed the door lifted me and carried me out, he just carried me out with no self respect of Mark's home seriously someone answer my question who does that? He carried me all the way back to the home shop place and locked the door. He just lock the door.

"What the hell was that? You just came barging in to Mark's house carried me and took me away, what do you want from me man seriously I don't know you," I yelled.

"If you were hungry you could've just said so," Vaughn said.

"And so when I was actually being able to eat you carry me back here?" I questioned.

"Chelsea no matter how many times you deny it, your my Chelsea and from no on I'll be the one to watch you where ever you go I just don't want to lose you anymore." Vaughn said worried.

"I don't understand, how is it possible that I could be someone who died 3 years ago it's just not possible." I told him.

"Even if you don't remember anything I'll make you remember, I'll make you fall in love with me again," Vaughn said determined.

"Listen you can't just come into my life and say your gonna force me to love you it's not possible I won't allow it!" I yelled.

Suddenly Vaughn grabbed me by my arms and held me closer. He lifted me head so our eyes locked. His eye color was a sad lonely shade of purple almost dark like the night sky but there were purple. That was all I saw before he came close and our lips locked. I don't know what happened it felt like I was standing on air about to fall but was being held in soft and yet strong arms...shit what the hell did I just think that? Yo there is no freaking way that I'll fall in love with the dude that is forcing me to love him!

"What the!" I said for a breath of air.

I slapped him, cruel beyond cruel worse. At first I thought he was just confused but now I know the truth that wack job is crazy.

"I will not fall in love with you no matter what I will never be the one to love you, you CAN'T force someone to like you if they don't, that isn't how it's suppose to work when you love someone you feel a special need in wanting to see them everyday and when your apart you feel hurt. I'm sorry that you lost your loved one but I'm not her don't try to replace me with her because it's not going to work." I said.

"Chelsea," Vaughn started.

"Don't call my name like you know me I don't know you please move on she's dead." I said as I left the shop.

"Chelsea, you said for me to forget you on the day of your funeral but I can't I have this urging feeling that your here for me I can't let go of you not now not ever, please remember me..." Vaughn said but I couldn't hear because I already left the shop.

That night

"Chelsea... Chelsea, I am you go back to Vaughn... I love him, I'm you so go to him so I can be with him please please go to him...go to him..." I woke up in the middle of the night. That was some nightmare, Oh well this isn't a time to be serious it's night and I want to dream about pony's time to go back to sleep.

That morning

Shit I had another nightmare this time I dreamt that I was Chelsea the one that died 3 years ago, who was engaged with Vaughn and then all of a sudden before I woke up in my dream I fell of a cliff? That's not right, because everyone here said Chelsea had a mining accident. But then again this whole time I've been dreaming of Vaughn I fell of a cliff. Shit this is freaking. I got dressed and went out to do more exploring.

"Ahhhh sun sweet sweet sun," I sighed as I went to the forest.

I walked to what so happened to look like a church and right next to it was a pond. I went to try to do that skipping rock thing on the water. After the rock sank into the water, shit you wouldn't believe me but I saw a person! In the middle of the water! Standing on the freaking water!

"Chelsea, I'm so glad to see you again, but you should know that I hate rocks," she said.

"Um... who are you?" I asked.

"You mean none of your memories returned yet oh dear this wont do at all you have to remember some of your past," she said.

"Wait answer my question first... who are you?" I said.

"Why I'm the Harvest Goddess silly!" she said.

"H-H-Harvest Goddess!" I said in shock.

Shit things aren't turning out the way I hoped it would be.

**Hehehehehe, hoped you like this chapter sorry it took so long but yeah I've been busy sorry I promise the next chapter will be uploaded soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reviewing my story you guys mean the world to me I'm happy that you enjoy this story please never stop reviewing! Oh and I remember that in chapter one how Vaughn promised to find Chelsea I made it that Chelsea comes to island so she can remember her past I know it would be kind of interesting to see Vaughn go around the world an all but I'm just not feeling a connection and how would Vaughn know that Chelsea is reborn and all and that is why Chelsea comes to the island and in another sense that Vaughn is determined to make Chelsea remember him is also another form of maybe finding her as in finding the love finding the history between the two of them. So yeah thanks for the question I hope this answered it.**

**Disclaimer: Yes like I've always been typing down, I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's character and I will continue not owning them for basically the rest of my life.**

Chapter 7: Happy Birthday

Hell no there's a lady who claims to be the "Harvest Goddess" in the middle of the pond near a church... okay that's it I lost it, I lost my sense of being normal. For all these years of my life have I to only have an ordinary life and now it's gone, this island is tearing me apart!

"Chelsea?Why are you here?" Vaughn said as he walked closer to me.

Okay weirdo girl in the middle of the pond or a person who misses his dead wife... fine I'll choose Vaughn.

"Vaughn! Help there's a person in the water!" I exclaimed as I hid behind his back.

"What are you talking about there's no one there," he said looking at the pond.

"No! But she's right...there?" I said not seeing the figure I saw before.

"She's gone?" I questioned.

"You must have seen the Harvest Goddess," Vaughn said.

"Oh so you seen her," I asked.

"No but Chelsea seen her, everyday she would take me here hoping I'll be able to see her like she was able to, I've never seen her but she kept believing that one day I would," Vaughn said.

Again with the Chelsea thing, man what it's gonna take for you to realize I'm not Chelsea what do you want my birth certificate?

Vaughn then walked closer to the pond. He closed his eyes but his hands together and prayed out loud.

"Harvest Goddess, please look after Chelsea for even though she's dead I wish for her to be with me, I can never forget the person who brought love into my life so please kindly look after her she means the world to me." Vaughn said as he bowed his head to the pond and walked toward me.

Tears slowly formed in my eyes, what? Am I crying? For him? I'm feeling sorry for him?

"Chelsea? Wait! What's wrong?" Vaughn said as he ran closer to me.

"Um, not sure maybe something went in my eye," I said as I wiped the tears.

"Um Chelsea?" Vaughn said.

"Yeah?" I asked questioned.

"Sorry about what happened back there I want to make it up to you so will you join me to dinner?" Vaughn said.

"Um, well..." I started. In your dreams will I say yes to you man you want me to join you for dinner after what happened back there? For all I know if I join you, you might rape me... on the diner table! Is that your idea of diner?

"Mirabelle and Julia will be joining us I am their part of there family and it is there house," Vaughn said.

"Oh, okay then sure I'd love to join you for dinner!" I said.

"Great I'll pick you up at 5," Vaughn said.

"Oh, okay," I said. Or maybe I can walk to your place, I've been there a lot after I came to the island.

5'o clock.

"Chelsea? Are you dressed time to go," Vaughn said as he came in the my hotel room.

"Ever heard of knocking? I just came out of the shower?" I said as struggled to find a robe while wearing those mini towels that was big enough to cover some areas but showed my legs.

Vaughn smirked and whistled. " Wow, you look sexy you should wear that to Mirabelle's," He joked.

"A towel and wet hair? You pervert!" I said as I cased him around the room. Suddenly I tripped on one of my hair brushes that fell on the ground, the next thing I knew I was on top of Vaughn, face to face wearing a towel.

I blushed as I hurriedly got off of him. "Go ahead and sit on any chair I'll be ready in 5 minutes," I said as I retreated for the bathroom.

I put on my spring outfit which was a sapphire blue dress that matched my eyes then I put on a headband that came with the dress it was sapphire blue surrounded by with frills. I put on my white flats that had to be tied to my ankle kind of like a ballet slipper. I looked at myself in the mirror. I hope it isn't to much, and now for good luck my mothers choker, she wore it on special occasions and her wedding. It was white and had a diamond. I felt more secure wearing it. Okay, I'm ready. I opened the bathroom door. I looked around, where's Vaughn?

"Wow, you look great," he said.

I looked up and got a mini heart attack, Vaughn was right next to the bathroom door. Shit man you gave me a mini heart attack!

"Okay so lets go I don't wanna keep them waiting," I said as I opened the door.

Usually it's not a long walk to Mirabelle's from the Inn but walking with Vaughn seems like it takes a century we were talking and smiling laughing we stopped and admired a dog, I loved it, and I wanted that moment to last. And then we got there we saw Julia and Mirabelle and I was happy but I wasn't so sure about me and Vaughn, he's okay, I like him but sometimes a feel like I love him, but most of the time I hate him and I want to stay away from him and and and ughhhhhh.

"Welcome dear make yourself at home," Mirabelle said with a warm smile.

"Hi Chelsea! So glad you could join us, mum made an extra special dinner!" Julia said.

"Glad I came," I said.

"Well, come on don't just stand there come in, come now sit down dinners almost done." Mirabelle said.

"You can sit next to Vaughn," Julia said.

"Okay, dinners done I hope you like steak, mash potatoes, gravy, pasta, caesar salad, corn, and my homemade creamy chicken soup," Mirabelle said.

"Oh, my thats a lot of food," I exclaimed.

"Don't worry in the end if we don't finish it ends up being lunch!" Mirabelle cheered.

"Go ahead dig in, after dinner for desert well lets just say it's a surprise." Mirabelle said.

We sat down together and I felt like part of the family. We ate and ate and ate until Julia said, "Okay, if I eat anymore all of it is gonna go into my thighs!"

"Well I guess we had enough, Julia help me with the dishes, Vaughn show Chelsea around the place, tell her more about Chelsea." Mirabelle said.

"Oh no I should help with the dishes you did invite me and it seems like the only thing I can do to show my appreciation." I suggested.

"Come now don't worry I'll take care of the dishes, you go ahead." Mirabelle said.

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure, are you positive," I said. All of that was code for... please no I don't want to be around this guy, I mean seriously anyone but this guy, I came here because you guys were here, I can't be alone with this guy he might...do stuff to me!

"Sure go ahead Vaughn's not the person who would do anything wrong," Mirabelle said.

"Uhhhh, right Vaughn isn't that kind of person that would do that kind of stuff, it's not like he brings his girlfriend to our home when your not here to make out with them, or goes out at night to go drinking with his hardcore friends grieving about how his life is horrible since he lost Chelsea, or takes his girlfriend to a hotel and...stuff," Julia said. Man she's a really bad liar. Now I'm even more scared of Vaughn thanks a lot Julia thanks a lot.

I stood in shock, Julia had a disgusted look in her face, Mirabelle didn't even seem to notice anything, and Vaughn...was looking at me with an evil smirk. If only I could predict the future I'd feel much more safe.

I then followed Vaughn down the hallway into his room. He closed the door behind me I think I head him lock it and he pushed me against the door. Wow that hurts.

"What do you want from me! My birth certificate cause I'm not Chelsea!" I yelled.

"Happy Birthday Chelsea," Vaughn said.

"H-H-How do you know that todays my birthday?" I asked.

"Chelsea's birthday was today too, so there's no doubt that you are Chelsea," Vaughn said.

"Dude, you must be a moron, because no matter how many times I say I'm not Chelsea your still gonna think that I'm Chelsea," I said.

"Chelsea, I love you," Vaughn said as he came in for a kiss.

I pulled away, "You love me? Or do you love Chelsea?" I questioned.

"I-I-I..." Vaughn started.

"Just what I thought," I said.

"Vaughn, there's someone here to see you!" Mirabelle exclaimed.

"Coming!" Vaughn yelled.

"Unlock the door so I can get out," I said.

"Wait!" Vaughn exclaimed.

"What?" I said annoyed.

He looked at me with sad eyes. I looked at him with stern eyes. Never again will I trust you was written all over my face. I love you, I need you, I'm sorry, forgive me was written on his.

"Chelsea..." Vaughn said.

"Vaughn! Come out here now!" Mirabelle yelled.

"I'm coming!" Vaughn yelled.

"Common unlock the door," I said.

He grabbed my arm pulled me closer to him, and kissed me, "Ok," he said as he unlocked the door. I wiped my mouth when I get back to the Inn I'm gonna disinfect it.

We walked back into the kitchen. Mirabelle and Julia had a cake that said _Happy Birthday Chelsea_ on it, and Sabrina was sitting next to it.

"V-V-Vaughn," she said as she skipped closer and kissed him. She blushed and then said, "I-I-I hope that wasn't too forward,"

"Okay time to light the candles so the birthday girl can make a wish." Mirabelle said.

Everyone then sang...

_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Chelsea, Happy Birthday to you. MAKE A WISH AND BLOW OUT THE CANDLES!_

I blew out the candles and everyone cheered. But the whole time this happened Sabrina was holding on to Vaughn like there's no tomorrow. Wait a minute I hate Vaughn, but she just makes me wanna... am I jealous?

**Hope you like this chapter don't forget never ever ever stop reviewing many thanks for those who like it or love it, or crave it, or maybe can't live without it (in my dreams) thanks a lot! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't post this chapter up sooner I was thinking a lot about what to do about this chapter and these past weeks have been a little to dramatic so I've been thinking a lot A LOT so yeah enjoy the chapter ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't know how long I'm suppose to type this in every chapter or maybe it goes on forever but yeah I do not own Harvest Moon or Any of it's characters**

Chapter 8: Jealousy

After the party Vaughn offered to walk me back to the inn, but before I was able to say no Mirabelle insisted that it's not right for someone as young as me to be walking alone at night so yeah I was forced to walk back with Vaughn. Actually I wasn't against it because of Sabrina being at my party and to tell you the truth I actually did wanted to be with Vaughn, but Sabrina wanted to walk with Vaughn home so that's why I wanted to say no. Fine I admit it I was jealous but can you blame me? I mean sure these two are a couple but for me it's an eyesore to be looking at them being together and I actually thought that Vaughn may have actually liked me maybe. So here I am a third wheel while Sabrina and Vaughn are together.

"Um...C-C-Chelsea?" I heard Sabrina say in a soft sound. Damn girl how do you expect people to hear you if you talk to quietly?

"Y-Y-Yes?" I said, turning around to see her face.

"Oh, um nothing it's just that you look a lot like Chelsea that's all," she said blushing.

"So I've heard," I said in a flat tone voice. She just wanted to tell me I looked like a dead person? Either she is being rude on purpose and is declairing war or she just doesn't know how to be nice with people.

Finally made it to the inn, thank god. If I were to spend another moment with Sabrina my head will blow up.

"So see you tomorrow and um Happy Birthday Chelsea," Vaughn said.

"Um yes H-H-Happy B-Birthday Chelsea," Sabrina said, I think this girl has a speaking problem.

"Um Sabrina can you wait in the lobby I forgot something in Chelsea's room and need to go get it..." Vaughn said.

"O-O-Okay," Sabrina said

"Wait a minute? You didn't leave anything in my room?" I said but then Vaughn covered my mouth and pushed me in my room. Another reason why I'm gonna disinfect my mouth.

"You're jealous," Vaughn said.

"What?" I said

"You're jealous of Sabrina aren't you?" Vaughn said with a grin.

"What? Okay dude you got it all wrong I am NOT jealous that you are in a relationship with someone else." I said.

"Stop lying Chelsea I know your jealous because Chelsea always gets jealous when I'm with another girl," Vaughn said.

"You're comparing me with Chelsea? I'm NOT Chelsea how many times do I have to say it?" I yelled.

"You are Chelsea!" Vaughn yelled.

"Stop it! Please just get out!" I yelled back

"Chelsea..." Vaughn sighed.

"Just go before things get out of hand," I said not wanting to face him.

I heard the door close behind me. Why is it that it hurts, that I feel a sharp pain in my chest that everywhere I look I see Vaughn that I feel jealousy towards Sabrina. Those where my last thoughts as I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the ocean waves roaring. Another day just like any other, as I go dressed and went outside. I was alone until I bumped into Sabrina...

"Oh! I'm sorry I w-w-wasn't looking where I was going," Sabrina said.

"Okay just make sure you don't run into anyone again," I said making my leave.

"C-C-Chelsea wait! Actually I wanted to see y-y-y-you," Sabrina said softley.

"Sure, let's go to the Cafe and talk about it over a cup of tea," I said.

"O-O-O-Okay..." Sabrina said as we headed to the Cafe.

As we sat down and finished ordering our drinks and mini sandwiches.

"Um, Chelsea? What do you think of Vaughn?" Sabrina asked shyly.

"I think he's a good for nothing jerk who likes to make other people upset(exspecially me) and has no heart or any self control," I replied.

"Oh well okay I just wanted to make sure, that yyou wouldn't try to steal him away from me.." Sabrina said.

"Me? Steal him away from you? That's the last thing that I will EVER do on my list after I'm dead," I said.

"O-O-Okay," she said and after that none of us said a single word.

**Yay it's done, sorry for the wait and sorry if this chapter was smaller than all the others thanks for reading and remember never stop reviewing because I get lonely...and I really look forward in what all of you have to say for my stories thanks so much ^-^**

**PLEaSe ReViEw**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I haven't posted this chapter in a hella long time but it's Christmas so this is my present to all of you. Another reason why I didn't post this chapter up sooner because I've been really lazy getting out of bed I don't know if you noticed but outside is really cold and my bed is really warm and I've been obsessing over these japanese character monsters that IS called DOMO yeah I won that on a crane machine so I've been feeling like a big winer lately...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

Chapter 9: Weird Butterfly Nose Kiss/ Incredible Hulk/ Lightheaded

It was pretty quiet after that conversation, we did nothing but waited for our food which seemed to take like a century long. Just then Vaughn walked through the door looking worried. That's kind of funny because Vaughn doesn't really seemed like the worried one and he also seems like the one who would prefer going to the dinner then the cafe.

"Oh V-V-Vaughn!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Sabrina!" Vaughn said surprised, then he got closer to Sabrina and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Wow you sure know how to make an entrance lover boy," I said.

"Oh sorry, um I didn't see you there I hope that didn't offend you..." Vaughn said embarrassed.

"Oh no that didn't offend me, I mean the worse you did was ruin my appetite funny and I was really looking forward to that strawberry sandwich, what a shame." I said trying to make him feel guilty.

"S-S-Sorry," Sabrina said feeling guilty. Shit girl I wanted Vaughn to feel guilty not you I don't like you but don't make ME feel guilty.

"Well it seems that I don't want to be a third wheel well I'm going to go, feel free to do that super creepy butterfly nose kiss or whatever those weirdos do," I said as I headed out the door.

"Wait Chelsea!" Vaughn said.

"Yeah what?" I said dully.

"Nothing," Vaughn said as he entered the cafe.

"Just what I thought," I said I headed for the west town.

I was perfectly fine but then I bumped into someone...he was large thats for sure and then he turned around.

"H-H-HOLY SHIT it's the INCREDIBLE HULK/ APE/ GORILLA guy..." I exclaimed.

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH CHICKY!" he yelled.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" a cute little girl said as she hurriedly ran to hug her father.

"No way if these to are father and daughter then I must be going blind," I said.

"Chelsea? Is that you? It's me Gannon remember I can't believe you alive you've been dead for 3 years!" Gannon exclaimed.

"CHELSEA! it's me Eliza you remember me right?" Eliza came as she made her way and hugged my leg.

Flashback

"Eliza! Where are you today we were going to play house?" I said as I made my way to Gannon's house.

"Good morning Gannon your looking strong and healthy as always!" I exclaimed.

"Ha Ha! A carpenter has to stay strong and healthy I guess it's the same for farmers/rancher's too," he exclaimed.

"Right you are like always can you help me? Eliza and I were suppose to play house today do you know where she is?" I asked.

"Down by the beach with Charlie," Gannon said.

"Okay! Thanks!" I exclaimed as I headed out the door.

End of Flashback

"Ughhhhhh, I'm feeling a bit lightheaded." I said.

"I'm gonna go back to the inn and sit down," I said as I made my way to the inn.

I was perfectly fine until...I BUMPED INTO VAUGHN

"Chelsea! There you are I was looking all over for you!" Vaughn yelled.

"What am I a baby do I need parental supervision okay so what if you older then me by 3 freaking years I'm 18 I can take care of myself!" I yelled back but feeling more and more lightheaded by the minute.

"Okay so your not a baby but I will make sure nothing ever happens to you!" VAughn yelled back.

"You just want to make sure that you don't lose Chelsea again your using me to fill your empty heart! You date Sabrina thinking it will help and now you see me are you gonna throw Sabrina away? Are you gonna throw me away when you meet someone prettier? I'm not Chelsea! Chelsea is dead! And if she was alive right now I bet you for all the money in the world that SHE would've been ashamed at you ashamed that you were the one she loved." I yelled back.

"You don't know anything! You don't know anything about Chelsea!" Vaughn yelled.

"And yet you say I am Chelsea," I yelled.

"That's because you are you just don't know it," Vaughn said.

"And if I did know it what will happen are we gonna get married and live happily ever after? What's going to happen to Sabrina? When I was just a little girl I dreamed that I will meet prince charming and be able to live my life with a family and everything, YOU'RE NOT HIM." I said with tears starting to form in my eyes.

Vaughn then grabbed both of my arms with a strong grip and pulled me in with a kiss a long deep kiss, and now I regret coming to this island because they don't have disinfecting cloth.

"..." speechless for that kiss wasn't really bad I think about 10% actually enjoyed.

"Chelsea..." Vaughn said.

"Yeah?" I said dully.

"When you came to this island was I your first kiss?" Vaughn asked questioned.

"Yes and it wasn't romantic in fact it was swept away like the wind," I said.

"Good," Vaughn said.

"How is that GOOD?" I yelled.

"Because that means that I was your first and WILL be your last." Vaughn said as he made his leave.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" I said as I made my way to the inn.

**Yes! It's done chapter 9 complete send me more reviews and I'll be sure to get off my lazy butt and write 2 chapters for 1 day it's a bonus if all of you readers out there enjoy this story so basically it's a win win for both of us I would know how you feel about my story and you would be able to get 2 chapters! So please please please Review if fact you can do it like this 1 word for every chapter so it can be like I-like-it or Needs-work or maybe if you one of those HATERS out there You-no-talented-loser-get-a-life...but I would prefer a whole sentence review so then I wouldn't be staring at my computer and getting mixed up in whose word is whose so then it wouldn't end up like I-need-a-Chelea-hate-Vaughn-Sabrina-likey-good-need-work... so yeah...anyway please review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyy I'm so sorry that this chapter wasn't uploaded and I probably scared you when I was being to forward about the previews...so yeah I'm sorry, so I want to start fresh and I hope you the readers will let me thanks so much for your support and now...the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

Chapter 10: I'm Crazy Cause I'm Chelsea

About one week later...

I dunno why but I haven't left my room. I didn't get any fresh air, I stayed in that little corner of the room I didn't move I felt trapped even when I was free to do whatever I so wished to do. I've been thinking a lot lately and Vaughn's words been actually getting to me.

RING RING! I looked at the table where the hotel's phone was... I got up and quickly grabbed the phone before the person who called me decided to hang up.

"H-H-Hello," I asked. Yes I'm stuttering but I haven't got out in a while so I feel pretty weak.

"Chelsea?" A strong smooth calming voice called out my name through the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Not important, I haven't seen you in about a week is everything okay? The hotel manager said you haven't left your room," said the voice.

"Who is this?" I asked again but more demanding this time.

"Tell me is everything okay?" said the voice.

"I'm going to say this one more time, if you don't tell me who you are I'm going to hang up right now."

"It's Vaughn..." Vaughn sighed through the phone, though I could've sworn that after that he said under his breath "stubborn girl".

"I'm hanging up now," I said.

"Wait but you said if I told you who I was you weren't going to hang-up!" Vaughn yelled.

"Yeah, but I don't like you, so I'm gonna hang-up anyways bye!" I exclaimed.

"Wai..." and that was all I heard before I hung-up. Even though I was lonely being in the room alone, even though I wanted someone to talk to no matter what that person couldn't be Vaughn.

I've been thinking and I'm probably an idiot because of this but... what if I am Chelsea, what if I'm her but reborn what if I'm suppose to work my way into remembering stuff...I know stupid right but at least this is better than banging my head against the bedroom wall for hours.

Now step 1 I'm going to go out and talk to Natalie about working on the ranch.

I grabbed my lucky red bandanna and headed out the door, I left the hotel and made my way to Natalie's house.

"Chelsea! Hey I haven't seen you in a week anything wrong?" Natalie asked.

"I want to work on the ranch," I said.

"Okay but don't you work there already...oh sorry I forgot your not that Chelsea sure lets talk to my gramps about it," Natalie said as we both went inside her home.

"Hey gramps! Chelsea wants to work on the ranch!" Natalie exclaimed.

"What? I can't here you speak up!" Taro yelled.

"Chelsea wants to work on the ranch," Natalie yelled.

"What? The sea wants to eat ranch dressing? What kind of idiotic code words are you children using these days!" Taro yelled.

"Turn up your hearing aid!" Natalie yelled in Taro's ear

"A chickens making lemonade? Sure I'd love a glass," Taro said.

Natalie turned Taro's hearing aid on, "Can you hear me now?" Natalie yelled.

"Natalie dear there's no need to yell in the house," Taro said.

"So about this chicken making lemonade..." Taro started.

"Forget about that, Chelsea here wants to work on the ranch," Natalie said.

"Sure thing, get Mark's sorry ass of that ranch and tell him that his temporary work there is no longer needed." Taro said.

I have never in my life ever heard a grandfather of someone swear before.

"Sure thing this is going to be fun!" Natalie exclaimed.

As we were walking toward the ranch I couldn't help but feel like this place looked familiar, yeah I've been here with Mark but this is different, more like a I've been here somewhere sometime in my life but I know I haven't been here before and I'm some kind of psycho for feeling this way. Well this is probably one of the bad side affects of what's going to happen when I think I'm Chelsea, but then it just hit me.

Actually I think something did hit me but before that, I found out something that was so obvious I was so stupid to not realize it, if I'm Chelsea then that means I'm suppose to like... Oh God, no no no no no why was I so stupid to not notice this was it my solitary of the world that made me go crazy and decided for me to do something that I'm going to hate myself for it, or there's something in the water in this crazy island and I'm going insane by the minute.

Either way I know I can't get out of this, I told this swearing grandfather that I was going to take the ranch and if I back out now, well he's a swearing grandfather with a cane there are many things he can do...

"Hey Mark!" Taro yelled.

"Yes Taro?" Mark ran all the way from the barn to meet us.

"Your temporary work is no longer needed here, Chelsea here is going to take the ranch, so get your sorry ass off her property!" Taro started kindly but then yelled when he said "so get your sorry ass off her property"

"He's sir!" He said as he gave me his back-pack filled with tools.

"Good-luck your going to need it, cause you have no idea what kind of trouble you got yourself into, working in this ranch is the biggest mistake of your life, I can guarantee you that." Mark said looking sorry for me.

"Mark come now, sure I worked you to the bone and all but that was because Chelsea before she past away was better than you MUCH better. Now here's a duplicate, and I'm sure she'll do the job as fine as Chelsea did. As a great rancher once said, that would be me, you can tell who's a great rancher just by looking in their eyes and Chelsea here has fireworks in her eyes but you, you don't have jack nothing it's like looking out into the ocean, I have no idea why girls like it but all your basically looking at is shit," Taro said.

"Okay gramps did you forget to take your pills this morning maybe we should go home..." Natalie said.

"Wait before we go I have one thing to say to Chelsea," Taro said.

"This is one hole you won't ever be able to get out of until you find out who mad this hole," Taro said.

"Okay..." I said unsure of what he meant.

"Okay get your rest you wake up tomorrow at 6:00 a.m. sharp if your late by even one second you get the boot, no really your punishment is you get to wear one of my old worn out very uncomfortable boots," Taro said as they all Taro, Natalie, and Mark left the ranch together...

What on earth have I done to myself...

**Yes, thank you thank you read until your full of happiness my dear readers and please review. Just click that little yellow button and you basically just made my day. **

**PLeASe ReViEw **


	11. Chapter 11

**2 chapters in one day I'm so happy that I was able to give you this chapter. Please enjoy my lovely readers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

Chapter: 11 Shocking Surprise

I went to the house with the red roof, it wasn't what I thought it would be like, it looks much smaller on the outside. The inside was petty big there was a kitchen a bathroom two beds on the side, a telephone, a hug table in the middle of the room and a calender.

Well, I best be going to sleep now. It's late and if I don't wake up tomorrow well I don't want to get the boot. As I headed to the bathroom, I found clothes, they were very similar to the clothes that I wear and they seemed to fit me perfectly, but then I saw something, on the table near the bed... there was a picture frame... I walked toward the picture frame arms shaking, and when I picked up the picture frame I couldn't believe my eyes. There I saw a picture of me and Vaughn? No wait that's not me but why do I feel like...why do I feel like that is me? Forget it I'm just crazy.

Ok well it's time for me to take my bath, which was very convenient because there was already soaps and shampoos there more convenient was that they were the kinds that I use. When I was done with my shower I got dressed in a pair of pajamas that I found they were light blue with dark blue stripes.

Then the most horrible of all things happened. The door opened, at first I just thought it was the wind but then a dark figure came in he was wearing a cow-boy hat and well yeah I guess you know who it is. But the worst part was he was in the house that I'm living in...

"W-W-W-WHATRE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about I live here," Vaughn said.

"No I live here I'm the rancher," I said.

"You took the job?" Vaughn questioned.

"No, I'm a rancher from the city who teleported and changed time so that a monkey took my place in the city and I'm some witch who makes a living stealing money for a big time billionaire, yes I'm the rancher who else would I be if I was living here." I said.

"Okay, but didn't Taro tell you this was my house." Vaughn said.

"I thought you lived with Mirabelle," I said.

"She's my aunt yes, but I live here, I'll tell you why. When Chelsea died everything she owned belong to me because we were engaged, the house, the animals, the ranch, but since I'm an animal trader and don't have time to work on the ranch Mark is here for temporary work yes he live here but when I'm here he lives in the inn until I'm gone, everything she owned belong to me so those pajamas your wearing are mine,"

"Okay, but since I'm the rancher here and your not staying here permanently and I took the job as the rancher this house is mine," I said.

"Um, no you see I have the deed and if your working here your basically working for me," Vaughn said.

"Okay I guess that makes sense but..."I said.

"But wait?" Vaughn said.

"I get the bed and you get the floor you hear, you sleep on the kitchen floor and don't you even think about moving closer to the bed cause I can no I will guarantee you a scar that will last a lifetime on you," I said as I snuggled up on the bed with thousands of blankets over me.

"Ah your so mean...but really cute and strong-willed, just like Chelsea." Vaughn snickered.

"Stop that you know I don't like to hear that!" I yelled.

"Just like Chelsea, just like Chelsea!" Vaughn teased.

"SHUT-UP!" I said as I threw a pillow at him.

Just like Chelsea huh, yeah right.

**It's done I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, thanks so much for your support.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi sorry for not posting this up sooner the monster laziness has attacked me, but if you want me to post as many chapters as possible I have a competition for you starting today a competition between us begins. If I get 10 reviews by April 22, 2011 I will post 3 chapters the next day, if I get 20 reviews by that day I will post 5 chapters the next day, if I get 30 which is impossible in my opinion I will finish the whole story and write 4 chapters of my next story the next day. Competition begins now are you in? Oh and you are not allowed to review the chapter more than 3 times, okay now the competition begins :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

Chapter:12 How could you

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping,

"I had the most horrible dream that I was on this horrible island and there was this guy who was really hot but really weird and then I was living in his home and and and..." I looked around and then noticed where I was...

"You you you mean this wasn't a dream...you're kidding am I living some sort of nightmare?" Well, today's my first day as a rancher I might as well start by getting ready for work.

I headed to the bathroom to take a shower, after I got changed into suitable clothes for working. I headed to the kitchen to find ingredients for breakfast but all I found was ingredients to make porridge, fine I'll have porridge for breakfast but I was really hoping for eggs and toast with strawberry jam and a nice glass of milk, I guess porridge will have to do for now...

Vaughn's prov.

I woke up with a sore back I was still half sleepy and a little dizzy but then I smelt something... I know that smell. It's the smell of porridge that's being made. I turned to see a figure standing in the kitchen

"C-C-C-Chelsea?" I said startled. "You came back to me," I ran and hurriedly hugged Chelsea.

"Chelsea don't leave me again all these years and now you finally come back have you any idea how much I suffered?" I pulled her closer and kissed her.

Chelsea's prov.

...H-H-H-How exactly did a situation like this occur, I could've sworn that just like 5 seconds ago I was making porridge, and now I'm being kissed passionately while making porridge. I thought in my head while stirring the porridge.

Vaughn's eyes suddenly opened he looked at me startled and retreated, he looked away a murmured the words "sorry" as he walked into the bathroom... I wiped my lips with my jacket and turned of the stove, I decided that I lost my appetite as I walked out the door to see Taro smiling.

"You're early, good that's exactly how it should be," Taro smiled widely.

I looked at my watch... 5:33... work suppose to start at 6... "H-H-How long were you out here waiting?" I asked scared to hear him say all night.

"I came at around 3 or was it 2 dang when you get old you forget a lot," he said.

"W-W-W-Why?" I said startled.

"The early bird gets the worm," Taro explained

1.) I'm not a bird

2.) I don't eat worms

3.) Even if I was a bird I wouldn't eat worm

"Okay... so what now," I asked.

"Here are your tool, here's an instruction booklet, here is the schedule, here's a materials list, check list and a story book," Taro said.

"What's the story book for?" I said looking at the old book that looked as if it was going to fall apart.

"You read these story's to the animals before there bed time, and their favorite story is "Beauty and the Beast" Taro said.

"Wait I thought you were going to teach me," I said confused

"Chelsea I am an 87 year old man, do you really now tell me the truth, do you really wish for me to teach you this stuff," Taro said looking deep into my eyes.

"No," I said strait forward, it's not like I don't enjoy his company it's just he works to hard so I don't want to cause him the trouble of walking all the way up here.

"Kay see you tomorrow!" he exclaimed as he ran back home like a 7 year old.

Why do I feel as if I have fallen into his trap... wait did I just get tricked by an 87 year old... who they weren't kidding when they say the older you are the smarter you get.

**Done! Sorry if it's a bit short... :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW ...if you want more chapters :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys FAILED in giving me the reviews I have requested thanks all of you who have reviewed and since I didn't get the reviews I have requested I took another long lazy break and waited for this day to write. Can you blame me when school was almost out the teachers punched me in the face with a load of homework... but now thats school's out I can stop worrying about due dates :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters, but I finally bought the game Harvest Moon Sunshine Island yay! you'll see a story related to that soon. :)**

Chapter 13: ...tough luck

One month has past and I'm doing a great job on the ranch, it's even fun it's like a game that you don't want to stop playing. And if this was a game, I'm addicted to it.

So my life on the ranch is great, perfect well almost perfect. As much as it pains me to admit this I have to say I like Vaughn. It's not that I fell for his hotness but he's so different. And if the saying opposites attract is true then I guess we're perfect for each other... but I'm not going to tell him that no way will I tell him I like him. Once I tell him, he'll be rushing to get married with me. I like him but I want to get to know him first before I get married. I'm just not ready... yet.

There's also one more problem, Sabrina; Vaughn's girlfriend she's been around a lot lately. After she heard that I was living on the ranch she has been coming offering to help with the animals every week days. I'm fine with that less work for me but common let me see my babies once in a while. The only time I see them is on weekends and at night when I'm suppose to read them stories... I'm not even sure if your properly taking care of them, that your just clinging around Vaughn while he does all the work.

Vaughn's pov.

Lately, Chelsea has been really distant from me not distant like she use to be but really distant like whenever I ask for he assistants she ignores me. I'll talk to her tonight see what's up.

That night...

"Hey, Chelsea we need to talk," Vaughn sighed.

"You sound exactly like my dad when I disappoint him," I said.

"Do I really sound and look that old?" Vaughn questioned.

"I don't know grandaddy grey fox answer these questions for me...

1.) How old are you?

2.) Why's your hair that color

3.) How old are you?" I questioned.

"You asked how old am I twice," Vaughn said.

"Just to make sure," I said.

"I'm 26 years old, and ,y hair has always been like this," Vaughn sighed.

"So you were born old!" I exclaimed.

"What? No! Wait why are we talking about this stuff... WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME?" Vaughn questioned, exclaimed, sighed and then yelled.

There was an awkward atmosphere in the room and a huge silent pause as Vaughn's voiced echoed inside the room.

"Look at the time I'm late to Lanna's slumber party, I was suppose to pick up Natalie and Julia along the way well I better get going..." I said trying to pretend as if nothing happened. Vaughn's scary as it is but he's scarier when he starts yelling.

"Stop avoiding the question!" Vaughn exclaimed.

I looked and faced Vaughn. I looked straight into his eyes with a teary eyed look.

"I can't tell you," I simply said.

"Why..." Vaughn said.

"I just can't, can you understand that?" I said.

"No," Vaughn said straight forward.

"I need to get going..." I said as I grabbed my bag.

"Tell me!" Vaughn yelled as he grabbed my arm.

"Hey! That hurts!" I yelled.

"I won't let go until you tell me." Vaughn said with a determined look on his face.

"I'm jealous, okay; I'm jealous that you spend all your time with Sabrina. That you say you love me when you already have her. I like you, but you already have someone, and I hate you for that. Now that you know I like you what now are we going to live happily ever after and get married? What about Sabrina she likes and knows you longer then I have ever known you are you just going to dump her as if she's trash?" I yelled with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I...I-I-I-I," Vaughn started.

"Let go of me, I don't want to talk anymore," I said as I yanked my hand out of Vaughn's grip grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I was halfway out of the ranch when Vaughn ran up to me grabbed me from behind and kissed me.

"I don't know what I'm going to do but I'll find a way to make it work," Vaughn said.

"Until you find a way to make everything work out leave me alone." I said as I continued walking.

**Done! Did you like it, thanks for reading I'll try my best to post another chapter up soon.**

**Please Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**IT'S A NEW CHAPTER YAY! I hope you didn't wait long for this one :) please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

Chapter 14: Operation Bubbly

At Lanna's House

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap... I-I-I-I-I told Vaughn t-t-t-that I l-l-l-like h-h-h-him. And as soon as I get back he's going to be all weird and stuff.

"Chelsea it's your turn!" Julia exclaimed.

"My turn to what?" I questioned.

"Your turn to go," Natalie said.

"Go where?" I questioned.

"Your not going anywhere, it's your turn to role the dice and move your character..." Lanna said.

"eh?..." I questioned.

"WE'RE PLAYING MONOPOLY!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Sorry deep in thought..." I said as I rolled the dice and moved my character.

"What did my stupid cousin do this time?" Julia sighed.

"He didn't do anything! What makes you think he did something?" I said in a high pitched tone.

"Dude, we've all been through this. Okay, my boyfriend is a midget who's obsessed with food. Julia's boyfriend is my idiotic, nerdy, crybaby brother. And Lanna is dating a hobo! Exactly how bad can your silver hair grandpa, antisocial emo vampire be?" Natalie.

"Vampire?" I questioned.

"Well you have to admit he's really creepy and your bubbly," Lanna said.

"Well..." I started.

15 minutes of explaining later

"He's a dead man" Julia said with flames in her eyes.

"Well I honestly have to say I don't think this is Vaughnie's fault he can't help you being dead and Sabrina is a dime. She has everything men look for... money." Lanna said.

"I don't think it was his fault either, if I didn't come here none of this would have happened..." I sighed.

"Don't blame yourself honey, and don't leave please ever since you died, Vaughn let himself go okay, every night he would crash at my place cry while eating chocolate ice cream, and watch those crappy soap operas they show every Friday night." Julia said with a worried look on her face.

"But he looks fine," I said.

"As soon as you came back to life, Vaughn lost weight, exercise and now all the girls on the island are madly in love with him, I'd grab him without hesitation and make him mine." Julia said smiling.

We all stared at her in awe...

"Sorry I had a slight crush on him when I was five," Julia admitted.

"Can we stop talking about boys, this is why we arranged a girls night, so we can get away from the guys that make our lives so miserable." Natalie said.

"Yeah, lets finish the game, and then watch these crappy chick flicks, throw popcorn at the most lovey dovey situations, and complain about how our lives will never be like that." Lanna sighed.

"Alright thanks guys," I said smiling.

Later that night

Okay I wont make anyone worry about me, they shouldn't worry about me they have there own problems. Okay! Starting tomorrow operation bubbly will activate I will become the bubblinator. I will be shiny, sparkly, bright and happy. I will be a smiling freak show that avoids awkward moments Vaughn.

That Morning

Operation Bubbly will now activate!

"Good Morning guys well I better get going my ranch work isn't going to do itself!" I said as I packed my stuff and smiled brightly.

"Ugh... Chelsea are you okay you seem... shiny..." Natalie said worried.

"Yep!" I smiled brightly.

"Okay..." Natalie said as she went back to sleep.

Back At The Ranch

Work work work work work work, sees Vaughn. Avoid avoid avoid, out of sight, work work work work.

"Well I finally finished! Without anyones help!" I smiled.

This is great now I have the rest of the day to (sees Vaughn) avoid avoid avoid avoid.

Vaughn's pov.

What the? As soon as Chelsea sees me she runs away... dammit it's because of last night. I'm only human okay I'm not perfect. So what if I'm a player, or what if two girls both like me, or what if I look weird. I'm only human.

Later That Night

"Chelsea we need to talk..." Vaughn sighed.

"Not again, awwwww." I complained.

"Now sit down," Vaughn said as he patted a spot right next to him on the couch.

"No," I said.

"Just sit," Vaughn sighed.

"Okay," I said as I grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat across him.

"Your avoiding me again," Vaughn said.

"No I'm not, I'm just busy on the ranch," I smiled.

"If your busy at least say hi once in a while," Vaughn said irritated.

"Hi, can I go now," I complained.

"After you kiss me," Vaughn said.

"Kiss you gross, your so old hows this, I kiss the cows, horse, sheep, and dog and I can leave." I said.

"No," Vaughn said.

"Your so mean," I complained.

"Come on," Vaughn teased.

I got out of the chair and quickly kissed him on the cheek but then he grabbed my arm.

"Not on he cheek," Vaughn growled.

"Your so picky," I laughed.

But then Vaughn pulled me closer and we then shared a kiss.

"Now was that so hard?" Vaughn questioned.

"Yes, yes it was can I go now?" I complained.

"Okay, but don't think that I'm going to forget about what happened yesterday. I will be expecting this more often now that we're a-a-a-a-a couple," Vaughn said.

"What? I'm sorry could you repeat that," I said cleaning out ear wax from my ear making sure what I heard was correct.

Vaughn hesitated and said," We're a couple now."

"Nope, I keep hearing this sentence but I'm pretty sure I'm hearing something wrong say it one more time slowly and loudly. I think I might be going deaf." I said.

Vaughn grabbed my arm closer to him and kissed my deeply again.

"We're a couple now don't you forget that," Vaughn said as he got up went to the door grabbed his coat and left...

"WHAT!" I yelled, though there was no point in yelling Vaughn had already left and most likely was already in town by now.

I don't understand... You tell one guy you like him and the next day your a couple? What happened to that sexy looking, cold emo antisocial cowboy I saw the very first day. Before he got all weird and tried to prove that I'm Chelsea. His appearance fools people, on the inside he's a huge pillow underneath that muscle and broad shoulders and abs there's a soft alien of some sort...

Wait wait wait wait right there if Vaughn and I are a couple then what about Sabrina? Unless our relationship is secret, so Vaughn's fooling around with two girls? Me and Sabrina? What about getting married? Is he going to have an affair? Or have two wives? Dammit why do we have to be in a relationship now? Especially when Sabrina comes here often! Dammit Vaughn you just want to make my life really complicated right?

...Commander, Operation Bubbly is a a failure...

**HEY! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter please review and you will be saving me from depression.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**new story! enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 15: Your the idiot in this relationship

The next morning

"Chelsea we need to talk," Vaughn said.

"AGAIN, how many times do we have to talk? Haven't we talked enough? I'm getting tired of you, you're a very boring." I exclaimed.

"I just want to say no matter what happens, I don't blame you, I'm the idiot in this relationship," Vaughn said.

"Yes, yes you are. We better hurry, your current girlfriend will be here soon and your dead girlfriend (me) is hungry." I said as I made my way to the kitchen.

"You're the best," he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"N-uh-uh-uh, no not today your dead girlfriend is hungry and she will refuse to kiss you until she has had some chow." I said as I grabbed to eggs from the fridge, a loaf of bread, strawberry jam, and milk.

"Mean," Vaughn said smirking.

**"**Mean, mean? You're the one dating another girl while your dating me. Sooner or later your going to make a decision and dump one of us (hopefully me because I don't want to be in this mess anymore)." I said.

"I know, but I still love you," he said as he grabbed the toast that popped out of the toaster.

"And I hate myself for loving you," I said frying my eggs.

Just then Sabrina knocked on the doors, "Um hello are you awake." she said in her small frail voice.

I opened the door "Morning come I just made breakfast," I said as I welcomed her to my house. (this may be crazy and all but I think she's a vampire... pale white skin, won't come inside someone's home unless she's invited in, perfect this perfect that perfect everything)

"No it's fine, I've already ate before I came," Sabrina said as she made her way towards Vaughn and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well...(awkward pause) thanks for helping out on the ranch, your not getting paid, and yeah I appreciate the help (even though we didn't need anymore help in the first place)." I said as I ate my breakfast.

After breakfast Sabrina and Vaughn headed out to work with the animals...as always and I made my way to work on my crops, though there wasn't much to work on, Winter was coming and I had to finish harvest my crops. After that was done, I went to see how my animals were doing, that and I want to spy on Sabrina and Vaughn... I know it's wrong but no matter what they can't be trusted.

They weren't in the chicken coop, so definitely in the animal barn. I crept between the doors and tried to find and opening then I heard.

"Vaughn... is there anything going on between you and Chelsea?" Sabrina asked.

"Why?" Vaughn said.

"Well because, she lives here and your always being seen together and as your girlfriend I need to know what's going on!" Sabrina said.

"I think I should head outside it's getting a bit hot in here." Vaughn said.

"Stop trying to avoid the subject!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I need some air..." Vaughn said.

Just then Sabrina hugged Vaughn from behind and cried.

"Vaughn, please I love you. Chelsea died, and this other girl she's not the Chelsea you love, this Chelsea write now doesn't even know herself!" Sabrina said her voice shaking.

"Sabrina lets not talk about this now..." Vaughn sighed.

"If not now then when? When will this argument be settled, when will our troubles be over?" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I love you okay, but I love Chelsea too." Vaughn said.

"Chelsea is dead!" Sabrina yelled.

"She's not, when Chelsea died she told me she was going to come back to me, and now she's here she fulfilled her promise to me." Vaughn smiled.

"Chelsea doesn't even know herself! She may look like Chelsea but she's not herself just leave her alone." Sabrina cried.

"I can't, then I would break my promise to Chelsea," Vaughn smiled

"Even though she's dead it was her last wish, and now the Chelsea who is here today, I will love her as much as I love Chelsea."

"I just want you to be happy Vaughn, that's all I want for you," Sabrina smiled.

"I know," Vaughn said as he went and kissed Sabrina.

I left the barn before they realized I was spying on them and went to town... that no good cheater, he thinks he so hot and special when he's a total jerk he loves me and Sabrina what the heck. I'm not going to stand for this any longer when I get back home and he starts acting all weird and loving I'm going to slap him.

I headed towards the beach, the calm sea air should make me feel more relaxed... I then headed towards a small hut or shack or whatever it was to find Denny sleeping near a fireplace surrounded by several cans of beer.

"Hey! Denny, wake up!" I said as I shook the half drunk fisherman awake.

"W-w-w-what?" he said.

"Um, well your so relaxed an all can you help me?" I asked politely.

"Sure! Grab some beer and we'll drink the night away!" Denny said, sparks in his eyes as he opened another bottle of beer.

"I'm under aged, I'm only 19, don't you have to be 21 to start drinking?" I asked.

"Chelsea, we live on an island where there is no police or anything like that, 1 can of beer won't hurt anyone!" Denny smiled.

"I guess your right," I sighed.

"Of course I'm right! Always have, always will be!" Denny said as he took another gulp of beer.

"Yeah! I've got to stop being all serious all the time!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Denny cheered.

"Time to go with the flow! I will become wind and move with grace!" I exclaimed.

"That's right! Now drink!" Denny cheered.

I took several huge gulps and finished the bottle...

"Man! This stuff is good!" I exclaimed.

"You bet it is!" Denny cheered.

several bottles of beer later

Back at Denny's hut or shack or whatever that building was, Denny and Chelsea were passed out happily dreaming. Denny was dreaming about running through a valley of beer with Lanna. And Chelsea was dreaming about floating on a cotton candy cloud going to save candy land with her gingerbread man apprentice Kevin.

Vaughn's pov.

Chelsea has been gone for 6 hours and I began to worry. I then started my search for her. I went to the West Town, East Town, jungle, forest, mountain top, valley. Sadly no luck. I didn't check the beach because I knew Chelsea doesn't no how to swim. But better safe than sorry, so I went to the beach. No sign of Chelsea. I decided to then head to Denny and ask him if he's seen her.

"He Denny you know where Chelsea is!" I said as I opened the door to find my best friend and my girlfriend sleeping next to each other dead drunk.

I then pulled Chelsea towards me and carried her back to our ranch. I opened the door and placed her in bed.

"Silly, you're still under aged and yet you drink to much," I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"What am I going to do with you Chelsea, I'm so protective over you because I'm scared I'll lose you again, but because I'm so protective over you we're losing the love we shared together. If only things were just the way they were back then..." I sighed once more.

**Done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter :D I really hope you enjoy this, I just got this crazy idea in the middle of doing summer homework(yuck) and lets just say in the end I wasn't able to finish my summer homework but I can worry about that later :P ENJOY! **

Chapter 16: We need to break up...

I woke up to find myself back at the ranch, damn my head is killing me. Maybe I shouldn't have drank that many bottles of beer... I wonder how Denny's doing... ughhh I'm hungry I didn't get anything to eat for dinner yesterday...

I've got out of bed to realize that Vaughn was sitting on the couch, well this can't be good...

"Chelsea we need to talk..." Vaughn sighed.

"What is it with you and talking? Is that your thing now? For the past several days I'd either find you every morning or night on this exact couch telling me that you want us to talk. I'd understand if your mad that I drank when I'm underaged and all but ughhhhhhh." I complained.

"That's not what I want to talk about..." Vaughn sighed.

"Than what is it?" I questioned. Wait so he's not mad about me getting drunk? Wow thanks a lot boyfriend, you know your starting to get on my good side.

Vaughn got up and walked towards me and pushed me up against the wall. I reacted quickly and used arm movements and gestures,

"Personal space barrier," I said and began fake chocking myself.

Vaughn then held both my arms up and leaned in closer towards...

"It seems that somebody doesn't understand the words PERSONAL SPACE BARRIER," I said in a higher voice.

Vaughn then used his free hand to cover my mouth, that's when I got scared... now is most likely a good time for Sabrina to come knock on the door and save me, wait what day is it today? Don't tell me it's Sunday! Ughh out of all the days in the week today had to be Sunday the no work day.

"I want to break up," Vaughn said

My eyes suddenly popped, what d-d-d-did he say he wanted to b-b-break up with me?

"I've made up my mind, I want to break up with you. I've realized that your nothing like Chelsea, she's dead and your not her. It's just a coincidence that you look like her nothing else. From now on the ranch is yours, the house is yours everything is yours. I've already had Gannon build me a house in the forest. I'm no longer going to be a part in your life." Vaughn said as he let go of his hand from my mouth.

"W-w-w-what? You're kidding me, after all we've been through? Everything you said to me was a lie? You always said I was Chelsea, you never stopped bugging me about it. After I moved here every time when you thought I was sleeping I was fake sleeping you always kissed my forehead every night and tell me you loved me, you always did it, never once have you forgotten. The past weeks when Taro didn't help me you showed me how to take care of the animals and everything! That date we went on just a little while ago, what was that?" I said tears forming in my eyes.

"You don't love me as much as I did, that's all it is, we were never actually a couple in the first place," Vaughn said as he let go of me and headed out the front door.

Your right I didn't love you as much as you loved me, I loved you much more than that. I know I've never said it and I've never showed it but I grown attached to you. I'm sorry for not realizing these feeling sooner. I'm such an idiot.

Vaughn's pov.

I'm sorry Chelsea, but it's for the best. No matter what I still think your Chelsea, but as the saying goes "If you love somebody, set them free. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were." I'll wait for you to come back to me, cause that's how much I believe in you, I love you.

Back to Chelsea's pov.

I can't believe it, my first boyfriend dumped me. Wow I'm beginning on having second thoughts about coming to this island. Ughhhh I'm going back to sleep maybe this is just a dream and once I sleep and wake up everything will be fine again.

The Next Morning

I was wrong, I can't believe I got dumped, and all the guys on this island are taken except Mark and that tarzan kid Shea, but Mark reminds me of my younger brother, and I have no interest in men who are always almost naked... just then their was a knock on the door.

I opened the door to find Sabrina ready for work "Vaughn's not here, he dumped me yesterday. He lives in his new house in the forest now. There's no longer a point for you to come here anymore." I said straight forward.

"Oh that's a relief, working here was about to get a bit hard for me. Thank you for telling me his whereabouts and I'm dreadfully sorry for what happened to for. Well I hope to see you again soon." Sabrina said in a small calm voice and left.

Wow so in the end she really did only come here to see Vaughn, you scum bag thanks for nothing now I have to do all this work by myself...

After work I headed for Natalie's house...

"So you guys broke up huh, well I'm sorry if your feeling all crappy but I don't know how to help you. I mean I can comfort you but I'm not cupid I can't bring you back together. But I think I know someone who can..." Natalie said.

"You came to the right place," Julia smiled as we gathered around here kitchen, sat down and had some tea.

"The queen of relationships also known as the supreme playgirl, she knows all the moves of the playboy and is able to help cure or break apart any relationships." Natalie smiled.

"Question! If your a queen than why are you dating Elliot?" I questioned.

"Oldest trick in the book, if your a bit cooler than your boyfriend he'll never break up with you." Julia laughed.

"Okay now tell me how did he break up with you," Julia said with passion in her eyes.

"Well he grabbed me, pushed me against the wall, and told me I don't love him as much as he loves me," I said.

"What's her situation doc? " Natalie questioned.

"Playboy move #437 with a dash of playboy move #72, the bird cage with a dash of confusion. He's trying to see whether you really love him or not like the saying goes "If you love somebody, set them free. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were." with a dash of confusion is the powerful push against the wall. So he's waiting for you to go back to him and tell him you love him, the wall push is just to confuse you making you really think he doesn't love you anymore." Julia sneered.

"Okay, so I have to go to him and tell him I love him?" I questioned.

"No! You can't not yet, they're 2 ways in the playgirl rule book that you are able to use to solve a situation like this. #1 is wait a little while for around a month or so that way he has the feeling that your getting over him but knows that you are still thinking about him, than go to him at night and tell him you love him. Enjoy a night together which will lock a deal of commitment that you will love him forever. #2 is to come across a near death situation, he will come to you cry in fear of losing you and swear eternal love for you, during the days of your recovery he will care for you and once you have fully recovered he will have you." Julia smiled.

"I've already died once, so I'm not going to do option 2, and I'm to young to do the last part of option 1. So fine I'll do option 1, but I will not be doing the last part." I said.

"That's fine but I must warn you during the month of being apart you must not be around any bachelors, only for a brief talk on work is fine but dinner and long conversation is a no no. If Vaughn sees he will misjudge and it will take a road of gaining his trust back in order to become a couple again which will be even harder considering you split up." Julia said.

"How do you know all this stuff? And what the heck is the playboy and girl rule book?" I questioned.

"Oh there's more, there's also a black diary and pink diary which is only for people who reach the standards of supreme playboy/girl ." Julia said.

"Wait, so there's more of you?" I asked.

"You bet their is," Julia said feeling proud of herself.

"You've got to be kidding me," I sighed as I drank some more tea.

**Done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just to let you know at the end of the story Reborn I'll be changing my username from animemangaharvestmoon143 to ilikerainyautumndays to match my tumblr account and other accounts, it'll helps me keep track of all the accounts I've made. I'll write another reminder at the last chapter which I promise will be done before my birthday September 26 ^^ Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and... **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLLOOOO guess what, guess what, guess what I HAVE A BLOG AND A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT! ^-^ yeeee so happy! Even though I'm a loser and a nobody on the internet I'm making progress yay for me! Anyway school has already started for me so it will be quite rare for me to be posting a chapter...:( but I can guarantee this story will be done before my birthday September 26 (REMINDER I will be changing my name to ilikerainyautumndays to match my youtube account and tumblr account because I have the memory of a pigeon so changing everything will allow me to remember stuff better...)**

Chapter 17: I don't like him, like I love you

Only one week has past and lately now, I've been receiving cold glares from Vaughn like he's a completely different person. I've seen him making out with Sabrina more, and giving me the cold shoulder. The only time we talked was to discuss business. He's changed completely he's like a vampire. I sure hope this winter ends soon. So I can tell him how I actually feel. I'm getting pretty sick of listening to all of Taylor Swift's albums. I'm starting to feel like a loser listening to all those heartbroken songs...

I've been keeping a pretty active lifestyle and everyday I'm on a schedule, I've been busy with ranch work and farming, saving up to buy a greenhouse, and makers, upgrading the house and everything. All of this work to keep my mind off of one person... wow, after I tell him I love him and stuff can we just get married so I don't have to go through this again I mean seriously all this for one guy, I am an ugly desperate person.

After work I'd usually go see Natalie or Julia but their pretty busy working and keeping their love life alive. Lanna has been keeping a close eye on Denny it turns out that his doctor has told him to give up alcohol for a month or else he'll end up fatally ill. Shea is fun to hang out with if you enjoy swinging vines and killing wild boar... I have been going to the church a lot recently. Praying and stuff... but the best part is I've remembered many things from my past life except the most important things, as in my memories of Vaughn and our relationship...

Oh, and recently Mark has been really weird towards me and I think I know why. Just the other day he asked me if I would ever go out with him... okay they're many things going on in my life right now, and he has no right of being one of those things but I can't say no. I'm not the type of person that can say no easily, it's impossible. And the worse part of it is I have a mind that takes a while to process things. I'm the last person who would be able to understand something after listening to it 50 times. So when he first said that to me I was thinking friendship and other people, but it took me the next day to realize that he ment boyfriend and girlfriend relationship... why am I so stupid? And now Vaughn thinks I've moved on...

NO no no no no no NO I still like Vaughn! Not Mark... ughh, does this stuff only happen to me? What is this my punishment for asking to be alive again? Sorry okay after I get my love life back on track kill me again and hope we don't have this problem anymore.

Due to the fact that I don't like Mark at all in anyway whatsoever because he's weird... well I wouldn't say weird. I'm weird, so nerdy?... nope that's not it what's the word... and no it's not bird, bird is not the word what's the word to describe Mark well he's clingy, and pushy, and clingy and most importantly CLINGY but there's another word to describe him I just can't put my fingers on it... anyway I just don't like him... so I went to tell him the trust...

About 45 minutes later (5 minutes to find Mark, 2 minutes to actually get him to stop being so lovey dovey and listen and 38 minutes of explaining me not loving him without hurting his feelings)

"Oh wow, you took a lot of time to say you don't like me..." Mark said.

"I have the power to say a lot of things...nicely," I said.

"So you don't like me," Mark sighed.

"Yeah pretty much, you're not like a lover to me you're more like an aqquaintence, you're like in between the words friend and someone I know, cause I know you but I talk to you more than some people I know but your not a friend." I said kind of questioning my own words because I have no idea what I'm saying most of the time I'm talking...

"Well this is bad..." Mark sighed.

"Why? Because YOU told everyone on this island we're dating? Because YOU told EVERYONE on this island we're dating? Or because YOU TOLD EVERYONE ON THIS ISLAND WE'RE DATING!" I said.

"Well you did say yes to us dating.." Mark said.

"But I didn't agree to be in a commited relationship..." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Either way you did say yes," Mark said.

"I'm sorry, but you're talking to the girl that has a brain the size of a peanut, a mind like a 2 year old, and an attention span the size of a walnut, what are you trying to prove?" I question

"You want to be my fake girlfriend?" Mark suggested.

"I HATE YOU for suggesting that," I smiled but not a real smile more like a if only strangling wasn't illegal smile...

"Think about it we date for about a month so to everyone it seems like a real relationship and then I break up with you," Mark said thinking his plan was flawless.

"Okay, but after this FAKE RELATIONSHIP is over you leave me alone forever," I said holding my hand out ready to shake to confirm our agreement.

"Hey after this fake relationship is over do you think we could actually be in a real one?" Mark smiled. And shook my hand to confirm the agreement.

"Probably, (never in a million years kiss my a** then go shrivel up and die in a hole)" I smiled...sigh if only strangling was legal...

**Done! I hope you like it... I've been putting up with a lot of drama ever since school started so please review like it, hate it, tell your friends about it, hate me some more, love me some more, and see you soon :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**To those of you who find that Reborn has a fast pace, well that's because we're near the end, and my new story is taking most of my plotting time, so this ending may be crappy, just warning you. But I also have a deal with you that this story will be done before my birthday and we'll move on to the next story oh and this is a little heads up but the next story will have about around 30 to 50 chapters it will be longer, will have a slower pace, and more details and descriptions about the characters we will have character review when a new character pops up, and tons more of funny, comedy, or as I like to call it Bwhahahahahahha omg can't breathe can't breathe**

Chapter 18: Free at Last

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hello! I fell... ugh... Help! I'm bleeding! Can anyone hear me ? Help!" My screams that echoed through the mines, on a level that no one has ever been on before. A level beneath the lowest level of the mines. I was stuck, trapped, in pain, an empty heart, cold and alone... just how did I end up here...

Okay break up day the day I've been waiting for, for a whole month, break up day break up day sweet sweet break up day.

I went to the West Town just like Mark told me to and just how we rehearsed we were going to break up in front of everyone to make it look real and best part is Vaughn will be there to watch me being single again.

As I headed to the West Town I saw Mark trying to look disappointed, because well you know we're acting. So I went to him all happy and bubbly like I was suppose to and said...

" Mark? What are you doing here? Our date doesn't start until 6,"

"Chelsea... I want to break up..." Mark sighed.

"What?" I said hoping that he would say it louder so everyone can hear.

"I want to break up with you," Mark said louder, it wasn't quite that loud but it was loud enough to make Vaughn's head turn and look at us.

"..." I said nothing trying to form tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we don't fit as a couple..." Mark said.

I slapped him, just for some dramatic effects and payback for making me go through hell the past month. Then I ran, ran to where? I don't know, but hearing Mark break up with me reminded me that Vaughn broke up with me, and instead of fake crying I really was crying because I knew that when I dated Mark and didn't follow Julia's plan I've lost, the battle and the war and now I'm alone. If I go strait back to Vaughn my love will seem fake and it'll seem that I have never loved or felt the true meaning of love...

Vaughn's pov.

After Chelsea ran, I came up to Mark and punched him in the face. All these emotions. I've been watching them constantly being together, Chelsea smiling and having fun, and now he just threw her happiness away, my anger over came me and I yelled...

"How dare you hurt Chelsea! Do you have any idea what type of pain she went through because of me, giving her to you was the only type of happiness she had ever had on this island since she came here. And now your throwing all of it away! Your sick just go away"

"I'm sick? I'm hurting her? This girl isn't you fiance anymore Vaughn. This is another girl. Chelsea DIED get over it, and if this was Chelsea, you speak true words of wisdom. You are hurting her more than I am. After Chelsea died what did you? That's right I remember, one week after she died you got back together with Sabrina. That hurts especially because that week was the week you were suppose to marry her. In this world all men are beast we love then we kill. You know, you've always had a wolf inside of you..." Mark yelled.

These words that were all true made me want to fine Chelsea and apologize for everything I have done, I just hope she would take my apology, I'm sorry Sabrina but Chelsea is the one I love the one I've been craving for, you'll find someone better someone that actually would take care of you...

Back to Chelsea's pov.

Well I lost, time to go back to work... I headed up to the mines to find some gems and ores, my heart gone but working should conceal this sadness. Just when I reached the lowest level on the mines, my stamina half gone. Just when I was about to go back, I saw an amethyst, it hurts to know that something so beautiful reminds me of the one I lost. I reached for it but unexpectedly fell in a pit hole that led where? I don't know but all I know is that it was dark, cold, I was in a tiny hole and unable to move due to my right leg bleeding...

Oh, so that's what happened...

"Help!" I yelled though my voice didn't make much sound, after yelling for quite some time my throat was sore... I quietly cried to myself... someone please anyone help me, find me...

**Can you guess who's going to find here? I'm pretty sure we all know the answer...**

**Taro's going to find her! I'm joking I'm positively sure you know who's going to find her see crappy ending that's it and whethers she's going to live or die that's not going to be said just yet but I'm pretty sure you have a good clue of what's going to happen... anyways...**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Oh almost forgot REMINDER! I will change my name from animemangaharvestmoon143 to ilikerainyautumndays so when you see ilikerainyautumndays it's me okay bye :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 only one more chapter to go and September 26 is on Monday oh boy lets see how this goes, to those of you who know me in person if my completion seems worse and I'm crying that's either because**

**a.) my parent beat the crap out of me for using the computer so much or**

**b.) I'm crying tears of joy because I've manage to achieve something very important in my life **

**I've just witnessed something sort of heart breaking on facebook recently so that's a bonus more misery and heartbreaking moments in this chapter but not to worry I won't commit suicide you guys so what if facebook broke my heart I still have you guys and tumblr...sigh *forever alone***

Chapter 19: It's over at last

Vaughn's pov.

Chelsea has been missing for a week, and everyone is on a search for her. We've been asking the villagers to see who has seen her last before her disappearance. We've looked everywhere. The mines and the mountains, her ranch, the meadow, the jungle, the forest, and even underwater you know just in case...

My heart feels empty when I know she isn't anywhere, it felt empty when she died but knowing that she's still alive but gone isn't a pleasant feeling. You know that feeling when your stomach hurts your hearts in your throat your feeling dizzier by the second and your just one moment away from crying, everyone right now is just hoping for a sign to know she's okay. To know that the Harvest Goddess is with her just hoping for her to be in a place that's warm...

Chelsea pov.

I'm cold... well can you blame me it's like the middle of autumn, winter is right around the corner, my bloody legged dried up. But it's still very painful. What's more painful is the fact that I haven't showered in a week... okay I've lost count of how I've down here but my best guess is about a week. I've managed to survive so far from eating the grasses that I have in my rusack but to have water it's kind of a miracle I've made it this far.

You know If I'm going to die, this would pretty much be that last place I've would want to die in... I've always pictured dying from old age, you know laughing with my husband making my last moments that best moments of my life, surrounded by my favorite things laughing smiling tears of joy rolling down my cheeks knowing that I've made it to the end happily.

I've never took death seriously, I've always been the one to ring his doorbell then run away, and now I think this is his way of saying I called the cops on you they set up security cameras around my house, they saw you ring my doorbell then saw you ran away back to your house across the street.

Me feeling pain in my heart, the one I love will be the one I'll never see again, my last moments of life in this hole...

"Goodbye..." I said though not much sound came out I closed my eyes as I carefully and slowly walked down the road to the other world...

Back to Vaughn's pov.

"CHELSEA! WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled. My voice echoed through the mountains and I saw birds fly away.

"Vaughn please this isn't good for you health you've been up all night searching the same places over and over again, this whole week you haven't eaten much your pale as a ghost take a break," Mirabelle said.

"I can't I won't not until I find her I won't let her leave me again," I said several tears falling down my face.

"Vaughn It might already be to late," Mirabelle cried.

"Even if it is I want to hold her again just for the last time, I'm going to the mountains I've searched here to may times..." I said as I ran towards the mountains.

"Vaughn! Be Careful!" Mirabelle yelled.

I've got to find her, no I need to find her, she's everything to me her smile, her eyes, everything. It's all my fault if only I didn't let her go everything would have been alright.

I went inside the mines and started digging recklessly finding her, falling down pitfalls scrapping my knees, but it was nothing she probably had went through more pain then that.

"Chelsea! Where are you?" I yelled.

Chelsea's pov.

It was a miracle that I woke up, I-I-I-I heard Vaughn...

"Help" I screamed my voice dried up, I got up and crawled to the small opening that only I mouse would be able to go through and banged on the rock walls as hard as I could. I arms no strength is them I yelled again...

"Vaughn!" I cried oh please if these are my last moments just please let me see him again just one more time...

"Chelsea!" I heard Vaughn's voice call out my name.

I banged on the walls crying and screaming... Vaughn I'm here I'm here! I then found a little opening I squeezed my hands through the opening of the whole hoping that he would see it and help me.

"Chelsea!" I heard him say he then held my hand in a caressing way and digged me out.

I was ashamed of Vaughn to see me in the state I was in, dried chapped lips from lack of water, pale skin as white as a ghost, my sapphire eyes drained from it's color, my wounded leg throbbing from pain.

"Chelsea..." Vaughn said tears filling his eyes.

Just then I saw a bright light a warm feeling inside me...I saw my grandparents with arms opening up to me they then said to me...

"Come Chelsea, you are free from pain at last,"

"V-V-Vaughn I see a light," I said a single tear falling from my cheek.

"No Chelsea, no your not going to leave me, I'm going to take you to the hospital, your going to get better, we're going to get married and live together again just like we promised." " Vaughn cried.

"V-V-Vaughn, it's okay, it's okay, everything is okay now," I sighed my hearts pace slowly fading.

"No your going to come back to me, we'll ask the Harvest Goddess we'll be together again," Vaughn cried.

"Vaughn I asked to much from her already, she gave me the greatest gift in the world, she gave me a chance to see you again," I said, but at that moment I knew these weren't actually my words, they were Chelsea's words.

"C-Chelsea?" Vaughn said.

"It's me Vaughn, it me again. Because of my selfishness this girls life has been hard, set both of us free," I said.

"I will never set you free Chelsea, you always be in my heart forever and ever," Vaughn smirked.

"Forever isn't that long Vaughn," I cried.

"It is long Chelsea, it's longer then it seems," Vaughn sighed.

"This right here shows that it wasn't our time to be together, next time. We might not be together for a thousand or maybe even a million years, but we will be together. I promise," I cried.

"Forever..." Vaughn said.

"And ever in my heart," I smiled as I slowly closed my eyes and peacefully made my way to the land above the clouds...

Vaughn's pov.

"I love you Chelsea," I finally said as I carried Chelsea's body in my arms and took her back into town with me...

**Awwwwwwwww wait... this is chapter 19, that means we have one more chapter left, oh boy can you guess what's going to happen in the last chapter? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Last chapter you guys and I promise I'll post the first chapter of my story next weekend. Thank you everyone who read my stories, who reviewed and supported me thank you so much this chapter is made specially for you guys out there...**

Chapter 20: We meet again...

Knock knock knock, there was a knock on my door, I went to answer it, just when I opened the door, I saw cowboy with the most beautiful eyes like amethyst...

"The name's Vaughn. I bring animals from town to the island," Vaughn said.

"Hi, my name's Chelsea, I'm the rancher here as you can obviously see. It's really nice to meet you." I smiled.

"I'm here a few days a week. Anyhow, I just came to say hello." He said but right before he opened the door I said.

"Um, I'm sorry but have we met before." I said.

"I don't know," Vaughn said in a rough tone. And just as he was making his way out the door I said...

"Hey! Wait!"

"What?" Vaughn said loudly.

"It's pretty early in the morning, and I just finished making some porridge, would you like to join me for breakfast?" I asked.

"Sounds good," he said as he went inside my house.

"Hey?" Vaughn asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you usually do this?" Vaughn said.

"Do what?" I asked and I gave him a bowl of porridge.

"Invite people you barely know into your house," he said as he grabbed a spoon and began eating his porridge.

I scooped some porridge from the pot and put some in my bowl then I added banana slices and brown sugar and milk and said...

"Well tell me about yourself, and I'll tell you about me and then we'd know more about each other,"

I sat down on the chair across from him and we began talking...

**Chapter 20 is done, I'm sorry if it was very very short but at least you know they ended up okay. Anyways thanks so much for reading these stories and REMINDER I will be changing my name to ilikerainyautumndays to please try not to get confused and please I hope you know that this person is me, thanks so much for reading and**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
